The Return of Ursula Morrell
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Need I say more! But don't worry, all's well that ends well. Follows on from "HMAS Baby?"


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

***********

Ursula Morrell stepped onto dock at the far end. Having just been released from Witness Protection and leaving Melissa Higgins firmly behind, she was back to get what she wanted. Nothing was going to stop her.

Sensing a feel of camaraderie in the air, she turned to where she'd been advised the HMAS Hammersley was docked.

Well, it was certainly there, but there appeared to be a party of sorts in full swing. What was going on?

A group brushed by her, clearly intent on getting to the boat.

'Hey Uncle Sav. Navy Festival Day rocks! I wanna steer the ship.'

'We'll see, Brody. Let's just ...'

As they moved out of hearing, Ursula moved closer to the ship.

Eyes sweeping the crowds of people, her frantic eyes finally rested on the man she'd been waiting for.

She could only see his back, but that was enough to set her heart a flutter. And when his head turned to laugh with whomever he was speaking with - 'Buffer was it?' trying to search her memory - she knew she'd made the right decision to come.

Mike Flynn was going to be hers.

***********

Meanwhile, up on the deck, Mike laughed at Buffer's suggestion that the Hammersley might have better use as a shipwreck if the parts don't arrive soon. 'She's not done with yet - we just got her!'

Trying to push aside the feeling that something was off, Mike continued to talk with Buffer, before he saw Nav gesturing frantically from the front.

Swinging up the package in his arms onto his shoulders, Mike was in his element as he made his way down to his Navigator.

***********

Ursula's jaw dropped. Was that a child in Mike's arms? Surely not.

Seeing him making his way down to the brown haired woman, she breathed again - that child was clearly hers. 'It had to be!' she told herself. Mike wouldn't have moved on without her.

But a seed of doubt had begun to grow.

Starting to make her move toward the Hammersley, she's stopped dead in her tracks by a sight that she never wanted to - or ever thought she would - see.

***********

Kate is hugely pregnant as she makes her way out of the bridge. The baby wasn't due for three weeks, but she was more than ready for it to make its arrival.

The sit down had done her good, but she felt the urge for some fresh air.

Grasping the railing, she took a deep breath, grinning tiredly as baby made its presence known with a solid kick.

Trying to ease the pain in her back, she leans over the rail - taking in the sights below her on deck.

***********

Kate McGregor was pregnant? This couldn't possibly be true. 'It's fine Ursula - it's her kid. It's not Mike's!' she tries to tell herself - repeatedly.

Tearing away her eyes from the sight, she looks for her man once again.

She couldn't help it - he did look quite adorable as he held firmly onto the young child's legs, keeping him firmly in place where he's perched on his shoulders. The brown haired child (though it didn't look much older than one, she mused) was bouncing on his shoulders, tapping his holder's head repeatedly with glee.

'That could be us one day,' she thought, already planning out the future.

***********

Bomber was poking fun at RO as she made her way around the corner.

'You need a night on the town. That's what you need - and I'm just the girl to take you. You'll see ... '

Seeing their old teammate bent over almost in half, she quickly makes her way over. 'Ma'am?'

Looking up in pain, Kate responded. 'Bomber. Fetch Mike would you?'

***********

Her whimsical dreams into the future are interrupted when Mike suddenly makes a move. Where's he going?

She watches intently as he flips the child off his shoulders and into his waiting arms as he moves quickly, dashing through the crowd on deck, without so much as an apology.

But then she sees.

***********

'Kate?'

Gripping her swollen abdomen as another painful contraction rips through her, she looks at him in pain.

Nodding her head at his unanswered question, she grins slightly as Mike snaps into action. Trust Mike Flynn to be unflappable and organised at the prospect of a pregnant woman going into labour on his ship.

***********

Mike had dropped down in front of that woman, and is touching her face, abdomen and arms like he had a right to.

Watching him handle the squirming bundle in his arms too, she wondered:

'Surely not?'

***********

Buffer has an unnaturally large grin on his face as he watches the scene before him. He's going to be an uncle again - and soon, by the looks of it!

Snapping out of his thoughts, he willingly accepts the bundle that is his godson from the arms of Mike Flynn.

Bringing him up to his level, he grins broadly at the giggling boy, planting a kiss on his nose as the child squeezes his cheeks.

***********

Ursula watched with a small degree of horror as a large crowd disembarked and made their way to the Navy hospital nearby.

Their progress is halted occasionally as that woman bent over in pain. She had no eyes for her though - it was Mike she zoomed in on.

She had to know.

***********

Spider was at a loss at what to do. 'What the hell does one do now?' he wondered on board the Hammersley.

He's snapped out of his thoughts when Charge slaps him hard on the back. 'Come on me boy. To the hospital we go.'

Pushing Spider onward, Charge rubbed his hands together with glee. 'Another Hammersley child to corrupt eh!'

***********

She held back, only entering the hospital once she was sure it was all clear. The bigger man and scrawny kid entering the hospital looked like the last of the arrivals.

Flittering around the front, she managed to convince an orderly that she had an interest in this birth, and so was to be kept updated.

Her first update dashed all her hopes: 'Mrs Flynn is getting comfortable - but the birth is a while off.'

She'd nodded her head dumbly, but couldn't help herself.

She needed to see Mike one last time.

***********

It wasn't until 8:16pm that night - after six cold hours of sitting in a cold hospital chair - that her orderly announced that baby Flynn had arrived - a girl.

***********

She saw him soon after.

As the visitors left the hospital in a cacophony of noise, she zoned in on him.

Mike has a huge grin on his face, as he cuddled what was clearly his sleeping child close to him.

Stepping outside, she watched him man the car seat change over, before kissing his child's head gently and strapping him in with one last kiss.

Sharing a few last words and a laugh with Buffer and the young lady with him (Nav wasn't it?) Mike saw them off, before turning to enter the hospital again.

Ursula slunk away into the shadows.

She'd seen enough.


End file.
